itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
All the Challenges provide a special bonus after completion that make the progression of the game a little bit easier. Challenges can be run multiple times to get the reward again, up to a set limit. Double Rebirth Challenge (DRC) Overview This is the simplest challenge without any restrictions that requires the player to repeat the climb from Hyperion to defeating Baal with a reset Rebirth multiplier. Unlock Condition Defeat Tyrant Overlord Baal. Restrictions None. Reward As a reward, upon unlocking Might, you will start with one additional Level on all the Might Skills. These Levels count towards Total Might. This is capped at 50, for 50 completed DRC's. Recommended Stats This challenge has no requirements and is easily completed from the moment its available. All GP stats greatly help to speeding up completing this challenge, like banked GP, Build Speed, Creating Speed, CC, etc. Ultimate Baal Challenge (UBC) Overview This challenge will test your patience, and ability to get back to Baal after being stripped of (almost) everything you have built up. Don't worry, when you're done the challenge you'll recover all your GP stats. Unlock Condition Defeat Tyrant Overlord Baal. Restrictions This challenge will reset your GP stats,set unspent GP, your CP, and your rebirth multis back to their starting values. Your pets stat contribution (but not campaigns, they can still be leveled) will be disabled. Clone Dividers, 1 caps, and (if you purchased INAFC ) Improved Next At will be kept. After succeeding, you will get everything back, including unspent GP. Reward 100 GP + any GP not spend on pet food during the challenge + any leftover unspent GP earned during the challenge. As a reward, the stats increases of P. Baal 2 and on will be reduced by 1% per UBC completed, to a maximum of 50%. Since this stacks with each successive P.Baal, this reward can get VERY dramatic. Each P.Baal grows in power by a factor of 100 - n, where n equals the number of times you completed a UBC. Ex: No UBC completed: 100- 0 = 100x power each P. Baal 16 UBC's completed: 100 - 16 = 84x power each P.Baal 50 UBC's Completed: 100- 50 = 50x power each P.Baal With no UBC's completed, the maximum P.Baal in the game wil lbe v126. With all 50 UBC's compelted this is extended to v143. Additionally, UBv2 and crystal factory will be unlocked for future rebirths. Recommended Stats Having all of your 1 caps will greatly help speed up the time of this challenge, as well as having the INAFC. A level 2 Planet also helps so you can exploit Planet Eater to instantly kill your clones to raise the clone cap. (For Kong or phone app) Hoarding ad points can help shave off a lot of time on your UBC's, by spending them on creating speed to get you clone cap higher, earlier, or by purchasing divinity. You can also use rare items like godly liquids and chakra pills for a temporary boost. Ultimate Universe Challenge (UUC) Overview This challenge doesn't involve resetting anything, you simply must make a universe on your next rebirth to finish this challenge. Unlock Condition Level 5 planet. Restrictions None. Reward As a reward your Planet level is increased by 1, to a max of 50, after 45 UUC's. Recommend Stats You need enough BS to be able to progress your Div Gen until you're able to make a universe reasonably fast. A 25/25 or higher Div Gen usually does the trick. A faster CS and CC will also speed up the actual making of the universe, and lower the div cost to make it. All Achievements Challenge (AAC) Overview This challenge does not reset anything, and simply tasks you with completing every in-game achievement. This means reaching level 10 million on all trainings, 10 million kills on all monsters, and every creating achievement from Light to Universes. Unlock Condition Complete one UUC. Restrictions None. Reward As a reward, you will receive 1% greater bonus from achievements, as well as -1% to the level requirement for all training/monster achievements. This caps after 50 AAC's for +50% bonuses to achievements, and half the level requirement for all achievements. Recommended Stats Recommended only when you have the ability to make 3 universes within 3 days, and hit BB speed on killing Monster Queen, as well as 1-capped all trainings. 1K Clone Challenge (1KC) Overview Liked the DRC? Easy and fast, right? Now do it with only 1000 clones. Unlock Condition This challenge is unlocked after completing 2 DRC's. Restrictions This is exactly like a DRC, except with the added restriction of having only 1000 clones until the challenge is completed. Reward As a reward, you will receive +5% speed when training Might skills, up to a maximum of +200% (3x speed), after 40 1KC's have been completed. Recommended Stats 10,000+% BS is highly recommended before attempting, as well as a large banked pool of GP and all of your onecaps. A maxed out DRC challenge reward will also help for the instant Might levels upon unlocking Might. No Rebirth Challenge (NRC) Overview A DRC is too easy with rebirthing, so let's remove the ability to do so. Unlock Condition Complete one 1KC. Restrictions This is exactly like a DRC, except with the added restriction of NO REBIRTHING. Base multipliers, go straight to baal, no stops. Reward As a reward, Ultimate Beings will respawn 1% faster per NRC completed, to a max of 20%. To compare to the base spawn rate for each UB: In the end, this means you will gain 25% more energy and divinity from UB's overall. It also means you can get crystal energy from UB's sooner, giving more time and energy for upgrading modules and thus a higher grade crystal, and cp. Recommended Stats Everything. Every single GP stat helps this run go faster, along with banked GP, crystal power, higher growth pets, more pets, AAC's completed, 1KC's completed, and even NRC's completed themselves. This run tests all aspects of your god's abilities. Ultimate Arty Challenge (UAC) Overview This is virtually a hard reset where you can only press the rebirth button 4 times. Unlock Condition Defeat Tyrant Overlord Baal. Restrictions All your stats, and training cap reduction will be wiped until you exit the challenge and you will get 4 rebirths to get to baal (5 if you include the rebirth to initiate the challenge). Reward For completing this challenge, you will receive 200 GP, 10 million statistics multi, and 2% P. Baal growth reduction additive with UBC reward to a max of 50%. Refer to the UBC section for details on how growth reduction works. Completing the UAC for the first time unlocks the turtle pet, and a pet token is awarded for the 2nd completion. No further tokens are awarded afterwards. All of your GP stats will return after completing this challenge, and like the UBC, any GP spent during the challenge is refunded. And you get a neat, cosmetic "arty was here sign". Recommended Stats Recommend previous UBC completed for access to crystals in rebirths 4 and 5. This speeds up the last two rebirths considerably, and allows quicker normalising if you've missed some goals in earlier rebirths. Only the benefit from NRC, 1KC and AAC will help with this challenge. This challenge is probably either the first one you should do or the last. Black Hole Challenge (BHC) Overview Think of this as one step up from the UUC. You lose no multis, but have to make a blackhole with 1 upgrade to complete this challenge. Unlock Condition Complete one AAC. Restrictions None. Reward As a reward, the base material cost for Black Holes (and upgrades) will be reduced by 2%. In addition, the passive GP/hour given by black holes will have its effect increased by 5%. These both cap after 40 BHC's, for a maximum of 80% reduced material cost for Black Holes, and the GP/hour rate increase to 300% (3 GP/hour). Recommended Stats Being able to create universes in a reasonable time, as well as the BS and Clones to develop a 100+ Div Gen and 1/1 Black hole. You can buy divinity with Ad points (kong only) or GP to help speed up getting the divinity. You will need about 13 E+18 divinity for the materials for a 1/1 Black Hole, to start. More, if your CC is lacking. This number will go down with each successive BHC completed. Ultimate Pet Challenge (UPC) Overview This... is a weird challenge. You're going to head into a DRC-like situation where you have to battle back up to Baal. However, *you* can't touch the gods, only your pets. Unlock Condition Have a total of 10k+ growth from all your pets. Restrictions Only your pets can fight the Gods. Reward As a reward, future campaigns run by your pets will have a a 5% boost to their final reward. This applies to EVERY campaign. Your pets will give more growth, gain more pet stones and rare items, have a better chance at GP, gain more levels, and give more multi. This caps after 20 UPC's, with a max bonus of 100% (2x the reward) Recommended Stats HIGH pet growth (2k+ on mystic and battle) . The higher the better. The more pets the better. Anything that increases your ability to gain more pet stat in less time. In addition, the fairy, dog, eagle, and goat pets give an additional bonus to gaining pet pills from the item campaign, so are useful to own. Surprisingly, a very high clone cap and BS is also important. This will allow you to raise your monument multi a lot higher, and reduce the number of item campaigns you need for pet pills.